Disposable bags, especially garbage bags and the like are historically known to confront several problems. These problems include (1) lack of support for stand-alone function, (2) lack of support when full of heavier items, (3) lack of strength for containing heavier items, (4) lack of resealable closure, (5) lack of handles for carrying the bag, and (6) the need for inserting a bag within a bag container. While various attempts to address some of these problems may have been attempted, the present invention successfully addresses all of the above issues.